True Love, A Test of Bravery
by MelodyDTK
Summary: Maka has come to an important conclusion. Now she has to decide what she is going to do about it! Will she she be brave enough to express her feelings? Or will she be to afraid of what might happen? Fluff, and very fluffy in later chapters! SoMa, and small mention of other pairings. Reviews Chapters! K for language, and later chapters.
1. This is How it Began

**Hello my fellow readers and writers! Today is a big day, after getting so much good feedback on my other current SoMa story. Thank you all! I hope you take time out of your day, to make mine a better one. I greatly appreciate it! **

My sneakers squeaked on the tiles outside of his locker, and I nervously shuffled them back and forth. I had run to school early, and almost nobody was inside the DWMA besides a few janitors and freshmen practicing Soul Resonance outside in the yard. I bit my lip and stared at the paper, battling what I should and shouldn't do. _What if he rejects me? What if he figures out that I am the one who sent this? _I bit my lip so hard, that I thought it would bleed. _Damn you Liz! _

~Flashback~

"Oai Maka, when are you going to finally tell Soul you like him?" she had casually said last night on the phone.

"EH..!" I had replied; shocked at how she said it so simply. Flustered, I began, "But, no, I-i-don't, I.. uhh.."

"MAKA. Cut the crap would cha'?" Patty's giggles were heard on the other line as well. "Its senior year for crying out loud! Soul has been waiting four freaking years for you to finally ask!" She said bluntly, sounding a bit aggravated. "We all know it, and its time you did something about it. I heard he likes mysterious things." With that, Liz giggled maniacally, her and Patty's laughter ringing in Maka's ears. _'Bout time you did something… four years... he's been waiting… _replayed in Maka's head. _He couldn't like me… could he?_

Maka dwelled on the memories of Soul lately, how his hand would brush hers in everything they did together, like homework and cooking. How when they held hands in Soul Resonance, he would hold hers a little too long afterwards. How everyone would wink at him and tease them both when they would get in tickle fights or would be talking together for a long period of time. She remembered how Soul used to get flustered and called her "flat chested" when they were teased, (which she wasn't at all now), but now he just let it slide, and would get a big stupid grin on his face. His eyes would linger, and he started to compliment her in subtle ways more often. _Do I like him? _When she remembered that she was talking to Liz on the phone, she called out,

"What do you mean, mysterious?" but she was answered with a dull dial tone, and her own thoughts. She had taken a thirty minute shower afterwards, to clear her thoughts and day dream about him. She had stared off into the wall until she had her answer. She finally knew that after all of that uncertainty, she came to the conclusion that she was in love with him. She knew now, that she had been since she could remember. She remembered his jealous face when any guy tried anything with her, and her own every time he opened his locker to greet "New weapon…please?" letters from fan girls. She pressed her forehead against the wall of the shower and sighed,

"What am I going to do…?" she stepped out of the shower and into the hall to walk into Soul's red face.

"I-i- oh jeez, sorry Maka…" he rubbed his head and turned around from his bright red meister in a towel. She ran into her bedroom and sat against the door. _What am I going to do!_ She pondered for a while until she decided to get dressed and dry her hair. She lay on her carpeted floor, staring at the ceiling. Later she had fallen asleep in her usual green pajamas, but on the floor- where she had been thinking of possible plans. School got out for her in three days, and Soul was already a Death Scythe. She knew they both had to start planning their future soon, and she now knew she wanted him in hers. She fell asleep with her heart beating fast, her mind racing, and Soul's name on her lips.

Maka woke up with a jolt, and realized she was on the floor. _What the…? _Last night's memories came back, and she flushed red. _Soul... _she remembered the plan she had come up with in her dreams of her and Soul's happy ending. She ran to her desk, knowing she had a limited amount of time to write it before she had to get ready. She scribbled many notes, and threw plenty away. She finally had the right words to express her feelings. She jammed it into her black jacket pocket, folded and ready.

She was an hour earlier than when she usually got up, so she ran to do her usual morning activities. After she was done, she scribbled another note on the counter, and took off running, her black jacket that kept the secret in its front pocket, trailing behind her.

~Soul's Prov~

I woke up, and rubbed my eyes. Yawning, I got up and pulled my clothes on, since I had taken my shower the night before. I walked past the bathroom, and felt the reminisce of the steam from a hot shower, and the strawberry smell from Maka's shampoo and conditioner. It smelt sweet, and I paused to breathe in the fruity aroma. Sighing, I walked into the kitchen to grab the orange juice, and spotted a note on the counter, written on Maka's special stationary that was custom made to her, embroidered in small green and black flowers. She used it on all our grocery lists, and I could point it out as hers from anywhere. Jotted down on the note was a simple,

Hey Soul,

Sorry- went to school early for a project, also morning run.

Make sure you eat breakfast! See you at school!

Love, Maka

His sharp teeth spread wide, and pulled into a full grin. Maka's handwriting was so damn cute! Why did everything, including Maka, have to be so adorable? He pulled the orange juice out of the fridge, and gulped it down, while thinking of her. _When was she going to find out I… love her? Will she even like me back? I mean Kidd is a lot like her, but I know that he and Liz love each other. It's been hard to tell if she even likes me like that, even though everyone else has already paired off, Black *Star and Tsubaki, Kidd and Liz, Patty and Hero… dammit! _Soul sat down at the counter, head in his arms, pondering about her feelings.

~Present~

I'm going to do it… I decided. I opened the note that I had picked from my special green and black flowered stationary. I read over the anonymous note, and wondered if he would do what it asked. I wondered if this would be mysterious enough, like Liz said that Soul liked. _What if he doesn't like me? But everyone else tells me he does… Black *Star_ _says he talks about me all the time. WHY IS THIS SO CONFUSING?_ With that, I got an adrenaline surge, and pushed the note through the slits of his locker. I ran to Stein's classroom to read for half an hour, with the thought, _What if he doesn't do it? What if he does… and he doesn't even like me? _I was so nervous, I couldn't even concentrate on my book, and as students began pouring in, I was checking the door for a familiar white haired red eyed boy.


	2. This is How it Is

_Last time on, True Love, A Test of Bravery: I was so nervous, I couldn't even concentrate on my book, and as students began pouring in, I was checking the door for a familiar white haired red eyed boy._

My motorcycle pulled up to the academy, and the day was off to a good start, got a cute note from Maka, and I was feeling cool. I shook my hair and slid it to one side. I parked in the back under a shaded tree, and ran in, knowing I was about to be late. I ripped open my locker, and hurriedly grabbed my things, scared of possible intentions of what to do with me if I was late. As I grabbed my notebook, a note apart from the pink and purple envelopes floated onto my stack of supplies. Usually, I would have thrown it away, like I do with most my letters, _I'm only interested in one girl, for christs sake! _But this note made me curious, I felt as if I HAD to open it. I couldn't exactly describe how it felt.

I opened up the note with my free hand, and instantly recognized the stationary, of course, _Maka's stationary. _Excitedly, I read through the words, over and over again, grinning.

Dear Soul,

I've watched you from afar for far, far too long,

I've breathed and waited, but you haven't noticed me,

We're friends; I can say that in the least,

But meet me, at the tennis court, and we can see.

-Secret Admirer.

_Oh Maka…_ I would have never shown up if I hadn't of known it was hers, but, how did she even think that she would remain anonymous? _Maka, you're the smartest person I know, but you can be so dumb sometimes! _

~Maka's POV~

My eyes were stale, from staring for so long. My palm was probably leaving a permanent indent in my cheek. _Dammit, where is he? I need to know…_ As most of the class was coming in, some tried to make conversation with me, but saw that I was strangely occupied doing… _something? What am I even doing? He'll think I'm weird for sure. _I stopped looking at the door so obviously, but I had to admit I was taking subtle glances still. Finally, out of the corner of my eye, I saw snow walk through… snow white hair to be exact. I peered through my bangs, and saw him grinning as he sat down next to me. He was obviously thinking about something, when he looked over at me, his face tinted with pink.

"So, project huh?" He smirked.

"Uh. Yup!" I replied, a stupid grin on my face. I twirled my index finger around my right pigtail, wondering what he was up to…he was acting… suspicious?

"I got your note." I nearly jumped out of my seat, my body was screaming, but I remained looking calm, when I remembered I had left him two notes today, and one of them I had signed my name on, the other he had no idea of. He just kept smiling, his blood red eyes studying my face. I felt them trace through my hair, eyes, nose, and my lips. I squirmed in my seat, knowing I could do nor say anything about this. _Is there some way that he found out? _I thought back to my actions over the morning. I concentrated hard on my note, and its contents. _He couldn't have figured it out from the handwriting, I disguised it pretty well. The letter its self? Hmmm... No hints- could have been any girl. The paper? _My face dropped. _Shit, shit, shit! _

I turned to Soul quickly, to see him meet my gaze.

"Hey…are you doing anything after school?" I asked him, trying to be very nonchalant about it.

"Well, I got this weird note," he paused, and for a fraction of a second, I swore he winked at me, "telling me to meet some person at the tennis court after school, so I'll be… late… picking you up?" _He knows, I know he knows, he knows I know! _

"That… sounds nice." I put on a simple smile, attempting to throw him off track, which I knew deep down was a waste of my time, when he saw the note I made him, and the "secret admirer" note were written on… _the… same… fucking… STATIONARY! _Class went by fast, with a few quirks, and awkwardness. Everything about the day seemed nice, except the knowledge that I was meeting Soul after school… to… CONFESS MY LOVE!

I couldn't focus on anything for mere minutes, I was so nervous, my legs and lips would quiver until someone noticed and asked if I was alright. _This is still Liz's fault. I am so going to kill her for this! _The final bell rang, and as students happily ran out of the school, glad to escape, I was clinging on to each second as if it were my last.

I finally had to face my fear, and go to the tennis court. It had been on and off raining all day since this afternoon, so when it started to sprinkle, I wasn't too surprised. I finally went around the DWMA, to get to the back, with all of its sports and field equipment. The tennis court was behind a large shed, and I hid behind the wall, attempting to take a peek to see if he was even there. _If he isn't, just go back home, and everything will be fine! _Like something out of a spy movie, I craned my next around the corner to take a peek at the court. Sadness and relief hit me like a wave as I saw that he wasn't even there. _How odd… he said he was going. Guess he found out it was me and decided not to come after all._

I began turning around, tears brimming at the corner of my eyes_, _I peeled my eyes of the courts to begin my journey home, when I nearly had a heart attack.

"BOO!" someone grabbed my shoulders and began laughing. I was petrified, and couldn't get myself to run. W_ait… I recognize that laugh… _I came back into focus to see Soul's white hair balled in front of my face, his arms squeezing my waist.

"S-s-soul?" Once I processed what had happened, I whipped my book, _Insurgent, a thick novel, if I may add, _and Maka Chopped him lightly over the head. "SOUL!" _You idiot. _ The rain began to come down faster, and I was still in his arms.

"I came because I knew it was you." He demanded, his eyes enchanted in mine.

"Damn stationa-"I began, but before I knew it, his lips were on mine, crashing like waves. I forgot what I was saying, and lost myself into the kiss. The rain dripped down his hair and face, racing each other down his neck. Fireworks played in my mind; I saw lights and stars, and felt at peace. Eventually we realized we had to breathe, and stopped, unwillingly.

"I love you." He gasped, not caring if it was uncool.

"I love you too." _It felt so nice to admit it…_

"About time." His grin eliminated, and he was glowing with happiness. I was filled with the most joy I have ever had. I wanted to stay in the rain, him holding me, forever. I grinned, my hair now out of its pigtails, and the rain feeling soothing on my skin.

"Oh, shut up!" And with that, we began our kiss again, and my happy ending came closer to reality.

**Hope you enjoyed it! Please review! The final chapter is next! **

**Forever and Always- Melody **


	3. This is How it Will End

**Hey Followers! Brace yourselves, this is the last chapter! I am deeply grateful to all your feedback- everything was very helpful! I love you all, and I promise you future stories! (If you have any ideas you would like to see come to life, PM me!) Remember, Soul and Maka and everyone was around the age of 17 to 18! :D**

_~Five years later~_

Sweat rolled down the back of my neck, and I nervously clung to my now out stretched stomach. The grass nicked my toes through the opening of my sandals, and Soul's hand grasped mine tighter until I finally made a gasping noise from the closed circulation.

"OH! I'm so sorry Maka! Is the baby okay!" Soul panicked and leaned down to my stomach, pressing his ear to the outside eagerly.

"OH! Cool, I can hear it kicking. Whatever it is, it's going to be good at soccer like its dad!" Soul smiled, pumping his arms in the air, and then finally wrapping them around my shoulders, securing me next to his chest.

"Soul, you won't hurt it by holding my hand! You're way too paranoid." I rolled my eyes, but smiled at the jester that he cared, it filled by body with a warm happy feeling. He snuggled me closer, and whispered,

"I love you Maka." The tone of his voice still made me blush, even though I was so accustomed to it already, and I had a feeling that our child was too.

"I love you too Soul, but don't I just look awful to you now? My stomach is huge! It's been 6 months, and I have been a real mess!" I exclaimed, showing my thoughts on how he may grow tired of me with my wrecked body.

"I love you still… not still, but even more! You're carrying our child. A combination of the both of us! It only makes my love for you stronger." With that, he leaned in, and kissed my lips passionately. All my worries washed away as I melted into the kiss. We were now in the middle of the park, oblivious to the actual reason for being here was, until…

"YAHHHHOO! YOU GUYS JUST KEEP GOING AT IT HUH!" We pulled apart at the familiar voice that no longer annoyed us, but a voice we missed dearly.

"Black *Star my man!" Soul cheered, commencing an epic fist pump, "It's been too long! Where's that baby of yours?" Soul exclaimed, whipping his eyes around dramatically, until it landed on Tsubaki, who was cradling a 5 month old baby, and trying to hug a well-rounded Maka awkwardly. Soul and Black *Star rolled their eyes at their girlish cries of joy, and the words of excitement like, _How far are you! Oh, look how cute he is! _

"IT'S BEEN TOO LONG SINCE YOU'VE SEEN YOUR GOD! LET US NOW MEET AT THE COFFEE SHOP WITH THE OTHERS!" Black *Star exclaimed, loud enough for the whole park to hear. Tsubaki, flustered at the now staring faces, waved her hands for him to stop. Black *Star just smiled, and held Tsubaki's hand as they walked up the road to Deathbucks. The image of them walking was similar to a double date, except for the tiny child nestled into Tsubaki's crook of her arm.

"What did you name him?" Maka asked, grinning wide.

"Oh…his name is White Mune Star, named after Black *Star's grandfather, my brother's name, and of course our last name. But, we do call him Star junior for short." Tsuabaki looked calm, and relaxed as she held her baby and her husband's hand, while in the company of two of her best friends. "Do you know what gender your baby is?" she added. Soul and Maka simply shook their heads, and replied in unison,

"We're waiting." Out of shock, they turned to each other, surprised that they were in sync.

"I ALWAYS KNEW THAT YOU TWO WOULD GET TOGETHER!" Black *Star exclaimed, grinning like a maniac. They giggled, and the four friends made jokes the whole way until they were standing outside the store.

"Mmmm, I can smell the coffee and pastries from here…" Maka moaned, inhaling the sweet sugary aroma.

"Oh pregnancy hormones…" Soul added, laughing while Maka jabbed him in the ribs playfully. They soon spotted Liz, Patty, Kidd, and Hiro in the cushy corner of the back, sitting in a crescent shaped booth, laughing about something. As soon as they spotted Maka, Soul, Tsubaki, Black *Star, and Star Junior, they paused, shocked to see the wide Maka, and a glowing couple of parents.

"Oh! MAKA! Remind me how far you are again!" Liz said, excited.

"Six months!" Maka cheered, adding, "And you?"

"Oh, this little bugger is 8 months along, making Kidd very happy with the number of course, right honey?" Liz said happily, while Kidd's hand was rubbing her excessively huge stomach, bigger than Maka's.

"Oh yes, the perfect number, with the perfect wife!" he said sweetly, caressing Liz's lips with his quickly, "Come on! Sit down, we ordered pastries for the preggers, (winking as he said it,) and coffee for the rest of us. They all slid in to the booth, and questioned each other, while Patty showed off her brand new engagement ring.

"OH! When's the wedding again?" Maka asked.

"In July, so… five months from now?" Patty responded, while making Hiro's fingers dance on the counter, giggling, as Hiro leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. Everyone took turns holding Star Junior, and Black *Star of course was bragging how great him and his son were, to anyone who would listen, Liz was explaining how rough the 8th month of pregnancy was to Maka, and Soul and Kidd were in a conversation about the weird cravings their wives were having. Tsubaki was politely talking with Patty and Hiro about the wedding when the coffee and treats were set down in front of them. They all cheered and started to drink and bite into the deliciousness, when Maka noticed something weird about Tsubaki.

"Tsubaki… why aren't you drinking your coffee? You aren't pregnant anymore!" She joked, making everyone chuckle, but Tsubaki didn't laugh, and Black *Star blushed.

"Wait…" Liz commented.

"You're?" Patty questioned, her eyes widening.

"YES! THE GREAT BLACK *STAR WILL BE EXPECTING ANOTHER SON OR DAUGHTER!" He exclaimed, standing on his chair, excited to have finally spill the beans, while Tsubaki remained sitting down, smiling.

"Congratulations!" Everyone cheered, gathering for a round of applause.

"Man, you work fast." Soul muttered, just so Maka and Black *Star could hear.

"Hahahah, don't doubt your god!" Black *Star joked, clutching his stomach from laughing so hard.

"Soul, that was so rude!" Maka pouted, while fake nudging him with her shoulder.

"What happened?" Tsubaki asked, causing the three to stop talking, and all mutter a, "Nothing…"

"I'm so glad we finally got together again! Sometimes I miss our high school days; now we rarely get to see each other… you have all grown so much!" Kidd inquired, obviously happy to see all his friends again, and to secretly show off his pregnant wife.

The group all huddled together like in the old days, to talk about memories, and funny stories. They laughed, and ate, until some cried tears of joy; they were all glowing, and holding their partner in hand. As they parted, they all closed in for hugs, and cuddles, and the passing of Star Junior one last time.

"We'll see you at Patty's wedding! We'll have the babies by then!" Maka, Soul, Liz, and Kidd yelled, as they all parted ways, feeling complete and ready to take on the world.

_~Three monthes later~_

"Oh Maka, she's beautiful." Soul was crying tears of joy as he held his first born, beautiful daughter. He carefully handed the buddle to a worn out Maka, who accepted her daughter, and stared into a familiar pair of green eyes, and the graced her hand over the budding white hairs. Her father was outside, bracing himself to be a grandfather. The baby smiled, and her face was soft and smooth. Everything about her was delicate, as she wrapped one of her miniscule fingers around Maka's pinky. Maka and Soul teared up at the sight of their perfect child, they had high hopes and dreams for her, and both knew that they would sacrifice anything for her. Soul leaned down for a kiss over the baby, meeting Maka's as they shared their growing happiness. Their family had now officially started.

"Promise to love me, always?" Soul questioned.

"Forever, and always, Soul." Maka answered, as they came together at their lips, one more time.

**Thanks for reading! I truly enjoyed all of your help! Please check out my future stories, or my other SoMa that is still continuing! I hope you all had a nice "Fan-Fic Black Out Day" yesterday, and I wish you all signed to petition! Forever and Always, **

** Melody**


End file.
